


五十度黑2

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	五十度黑2

2  
“慢慢来？”孙杨贴着宁泽涛的耳朵轻声说道，搂着宁泽涛走了两步将他压倒冰箱上，手指从后颈沿着背脊慢慢滑下来，滑到腰间掀开衣服潜进去，冰凉的手指激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，“这样慢慢来？”

宁泽涛禁欲太久，现在被这样按在冰箱上撩拨，很快就腰间酸软，紧紧搂着孙杨的脖子，咬着嘴唇压抑着呻吟。孙杨的手缓缓的摸过他小腹上的每一块肌肉，渐渐向下摸到内裤边，手强硬的挤进去，只是轻轻的碰倒宁泽涛的阴茎，就能感觉到他轻微的颤抖，和紊乱的呼吸。

“想不想要？”孙杨压低声音在宁泽涛耳边一字一字的说道，说完还轻轻舔了一下那敏感的耳垂。

“嗯…想…”

话音刚落，宁泽涛就被孙杨大力的抱起来，双腿立刻缠上孙杨的腰。孙杨抱着他走到卧室里，才轻轻将他放下，顺势蹲下，灵巧的手指解开了裤腰上的扣子，拉下拉链，连同着内裤一起脱下。宁泽涛干净的阴茎此刻正有些微微抬头的迹象，粉红的颜色正是孙杨喜欢的，他一手抓住下面两颗小球揉捏，一边轻柔的在顶端落下一个吻，接着，便将整根都含进嘴里。

宁泽涛喉咙深处发出愉悦的呻吟，孙杨简单的吞吐了两下便站起来，捧着宁泽涛的脸又狠狠的亲上去，嘴里带着一点膻腥的味道，宁泽涛却觉得意外的催情。唇舌纠缠的感觉太好，谁都不愿意停下，宁泽涛胡乱的在孙杨身上摸着，手下衣料到触感让他皱眉，手指寻到纽扣的位置，一颗颗的飞快解开，扒下了他的衬衣，却立马被孙杨抓住了手腕。

“不是说要慢慢来？”孙杨的声音还带着轻微的喘息，听得宁泽涛脸色发红。

“我…我想…”

“你想要什么？”

宁泽涛却咬住嘴唇不说话了，孙杨的手覆上那极有弹性的臀瓣，轻缓的揉捏几下，指尖仿佛无意一般滑过那隐蔽的穴口，那里一张一合的似乎在邀请他进入，孙杨惊讶的挑眉。

“想要什么，说出来。”

低沉的声音像迷药，引诱着宁泽涛说出心中所想：“你，我想要你！”

孙杨终于不再犹豫，搂着宁泽涛两人一起倒到床上，他吻住宁泽涛因为期待而紧张的剧烈滑动的喉结，听到宁泽涛短暂的一声呜咽便舔弄的更加卖力，手分开他的双腿，指尖按压着穴口的软肉，感觉放松了才慢慢没入一个指节，神秘的甬道感受到异物的入侵，紧紧的贴上来挤压，这久违的紧致的感觉让孙杨有一瞬的失神，他深吸一口气，按压着内壁继续向里开拓。

宁泽涛紧紧搂住孙杨的脖子，身下的触感既熟悉又陌生，当孙杨将整根手指没入的时候，曾经那些激烈的经历全都袭来，曾经孙杨给他带来的那些极致的快感此刻汇成一股热流流向他的小腹，在他体内泛出浓浓的空虚感，后面的小穴开始收缩，泛出粘液，变得十分湿滑。

孙杨抽出手指，舌尖卷走了上面沾着的晶亮的液体，宁泽涛看着这般画面，脸色越发滚烫，紧接着他就被翻过了身，腰被一把抬起，接着那渴望着不停收缩着的小穴就被孙杨的舌尖再次入侵，灵活的模仿着抽插的动作进出，很快就把穴口舔软，分泌出一股股半透明的淫液，弄湿了整个臀部。

“啊…”宁泽涛呻吟出声，他觉得自己体内的液体好似都流向了身下，随着孙杨的动作不听话的流了满腿，几乎整个下身都被他自己的淫液弄得亮晶晶的。

“刚刚还说要慢慢来，现在倒是你急不可耐的流了这么多水。”孙杨停下舔舐，手却在他身上游走，带来一阵阵颤栗的快感。

像是主人抓住了忍不住到处撒尿多小狗一般，羞耻感让宁泽涛都双颊发烫，他紧紧抓住身下的床单：“我…你…你别玩我了…”

孙杨笑了一下：“舒服吗？”

“唔嗯…舒服…”

“想不想要更多？”

“想…呜啊…”

“这么诚实，要给你奖励。”

他扶着宁泽涛的腰，慢慢的将自己的龟头送进那温暖湿热的甬道里，内里的肉壁很快贴上来，不留一丝缝隙的包裹着他，又热又紧的感觉让孙杨头皮发麻，便不顾一切的将整根都一下埋了进去。

“啊…”宁泽涛被顶的眼前发黑，又粗又长的肉棒埋在他体内，不给他一丝喘息的机会就开始动起来，他们都太过熟悉彼此的身体，孙杨每一下都正好碾过他的敏感点，全身都是过电般的快感，一波接着一波猛烈的袭来，让他的大脑除了这场激烈的性事无法思考任何事情。

“唔嗯…孙杨…孙杨…”

“我在，我在这里。”孙杨俯下身子，胸贴上宁泽涛发烫的背部，一遍遍的在他耳边重复着。

“我想看着你的脸…”

孙杨在他耳上落下一个吻，退出了他的身体，将他翻过身来，腿拉到肩上，再一次狠狠的操进他的身体里，宁泽涛狠狠的抽搐了一下，带着水汽的双眼一瞬不瞬的看着孙杨英俊的脸，似乎下一秒就能哭出来的样子。

孙杨俯下身去亲吻他，双手拉过宁泽涛的手，撑在两边，十指紧扣。

“宝贝，我在呢，我一直都在，哪里也不去，我会一直待在你身边的。”

宁泽涛闭上双眼，双手紧握住孙杨的手指，热烈的回应孙杨的吻。孙杨加大力度顶撞，被不停摩擦的内壁狠狠绞紧了他，他便抽插的愈发猛烈，滚烫的精液射在了宁泽涛的身体里，他被烫的浑身一抖，也抽搐的射了出来。

两人拥抱着享受着高潮的余韵，宁泽涛的头埋下孙杨的脖颈，很快就累的睡着了，孙杨在他额上落下一吻，轻轻的抱着他去浴室里清洗。

半夜时宁泽涛睡到迷迷糊糊时醒了一次，黑暗中他似乎感觉到有人在看他，可除了他俩却又没有别人，大概只是幻想吧。他看了眼搂着他睡得正香的孙杨，弯着嘴角往孙杨怀里靠了靠，又睡了过去。


End file.
